Tight Fit
by Ominae
Summary: Sumeragi gets some reactions from her Celestial Being comrades on her tight uniform after wearing it for the first time. SPOILER: End of episode 3, Season 2.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Tight Fit

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Sumeragi gets some reactions from her Celestial Being comrades on her tight uniform after wearing it for the first time. SPOILER: End of episode 3, Season 2.

* * *

Corridor, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Strait of Homuz/Persian Gulf

* * *

Sumeragi had walked out of the bridge after most of the assembled Ptolemaios 2 crew had left to conduct their own business, walking with the tight uniform provided by Feldt a while ago. Though the crew didn't give any weird or strange looks after assembling in the bridge, Sumeragi noted that her comrades had second thoughts about her uniforms, both good and bad.

_I was getting some strange looks regarding the uniform Feldt had given to me..._

She noted that Ian, Lasse and Lockon aka Lyle Dylandy had wicked grins on their faces. Tieria had no reaction written on his face whatsoever, but had a _weird _smile on his face as he passed by her. The auburn-haired woman had somehow felt that Feldt and Mileina were glaring at her behind her back.

_Damn those guys. I feel like I was violated.  
_

Sumeragi wanted to hide in her room after being watched with lecherous eyes previously

However, there were some _perks _to it.

Sumeragi had a smile on her face for instance, when she saw Allelujah stutter when he saw her again in her tight uniform. He was not able to look at her properly.

_I wonder what would Setsuna's reaction be when he sees me again._

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Strait of Homuz/Persian Gulf

* * *

"Hello."

Sumeragi greeted when she entered the hangar. She saw Saji helping out the Haro-manned maintenance robots around.

"Ah." Saji turned around and saw Sumeragi's tight clothes with her exposed belly. "H-hello..." Saji began to stutter.

_Just like Allelujah. _Sumeragi walked towards Saji and introduced herself, "I'm Sumeragi. Sumeragi Lee Noriega."

Saji shook hands with Sumeragi after he saw her extending her left hand. "Saji Crossroad. I'm from Japan."

"I was told that you were detained for threatening to kill Setsuna."

"It's a long story." Saji scratched his head.

"Well, perhaps we can talk later, okay?" Saji nodded, seeing Sumeragi walk towards an area of the hangar where the 00 Gundam was docked.

"Setsuna!" Setsuna heard Sumeragi call out for him.

"Sumeragi." Setsuna nodded, greeting Celestial Being's tactical strategist.

"I just wanted to see the 00 Gundam for myself." Sumeragi stared at the successor to the Gundam Exia, its towering form both intimidating and relaxing her for defeating an A-LAWs task force a few hours ago.

"I was able to be one with the Gundam to defeat the A-LAWs yet again." Setsuna stared at the 00 Gundam.

Sumeragi was beside Setsuna, staring at the 00 Gundam.

"Setsuna."

"Yes?"

"I wish to thank you for doing your part out there."

"It was no problem." Setsuna faced Sumeragi, having his non-emotional voice doing the talking. "It was the 00 Gundam that you should thank."

Sumeragi nodded. "Perhaps."

She then laid a hand on Setsuna's left hand.

"Thank you, Setsuna. I think you may be able to give a reason for fighting."

Sumeragi noted Setsuna's eyes staring at her entire body, especially at her exposed belly.

That when the Kurdish Meister's checks turned red.

_What? _Setsuna saw Sumeragi take her leave. _I never was like this. _He placed his right hand over where his heart is. _Why is my heart beating so fast?

* * *

_Corridor, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Strait of Homuz/Persian Gulf

* * *

Sumeragi giggled to herself when she left the hangar.

She didn't expect the man who piloted the Gundam Exia from 4 years ago to blush at her uniform.

_At least I was able to get a reaction at last from Setsuna._

THE END

PS - Just had this come to mind after episode 3 was aired last Sunday. I just had to try this out. It may have been unbelivable, at least with Setsuna. I assumed that 4 years would've had some changes, especially with the time he spent with Marina on Ptolemaios 2 after rescuing her in HRL territory.


End file.
